


shiver

by jaehyoons97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun deepens his frown as he pulls the white lab coat to cover his body. It’s December and he’s practically shivering beneath his outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/gifts).



> Wrote this with the hopes of earning forgiveness because my friend got mad at me for killing Seulgi in Ember. See how much I love my friend? Inspired from 'unfair' performances when Sebaek only appear after the first chorus.

_‘One minute isn’t that long’ my ass._

Baekhyun deepens his frown as he pulls the white lab coat to cover his body. Dressing up as a doctor is fun, yes, especially when it comes with prying eyes and gazes whenever he waltz around the members, eliciting compliments about how his small figure, despite being drowned in the outfit because it’s one size bigger, suits the costume. But he had no idea that the blue scrubs he’s wearing over his torso and bottom are this thin. It’s December and he’s practically shivering beneath his outfit.

And the fact that the choreography obliges him to wait for a minute at the backstage to wait for his turn doesn’t make it any better because Baekhyun needs to move to warm himself.

“Stop fidgeting.”

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes at the source of the voice. Of all the members, Baekhyun just has to be left with the complaining maknae.

“I will after I feel a bit warmer,” he answers, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

“It’s not even that cold.”

“Yeah well you’re not the one wearing the super thin surgeon uniform, aren’t you? I swear to god even my nipples are getting hard from the cold.”

Sehun scoffs at the remark and wraps his arm around Baekhyun’s torso, feeling the older sigh in comfort.

“You know you can always ask me to make you warm, right?” Sehun whispers, hot breath against Baekhyun’s ear.

“Oh my god you sick little pervert,” Baekhyun protests, but sinks his back further into Sehun’s chest. “We only have  one minute.”

Not hearing any rejections (technically Baekhyun didn’t say ‘no’), Sehun attacks the spot behind Baekhyun’s earlobe with his mouth, stretching his lips on the delicate skin and dragging open mouthed kisses down the older’s neck. His fingers then explore down beneath the white lab coat to find Baekhyun's nipples—he was right, they are hard—and decide to play with them over the blue top, making the older bite his lips to prevent a gasp that’s threatening to spill out of his mouth. When Sehun gives a little suck near his adam's apple, so careful so as to not leave a mark, the older shivers again but Sehun knows this time it’s not because of the cold.

“Warmer now?” Sehun murmurs against his collarbone and Baekhyun just gulps.

When their turn to appear on stage finally comes, Baekhyun unwillingly wriggles out of the younger’s embrace but is soon relieved when he finds the warmth stays. Dressing up as a doctor is fun indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
